¡Seremos capaces de entendernos en el otro mundo!
by Natsuki Tooru
Summary: -"enfrentándonos cara a cara, justo ahora, aprendimos algo solo por intercambiar unos golpes con el otro, eso quiere decir que somos shinobis de alto nivel.Tu y yo...Sasuke...¿pudiste leer  lo que esta dentro de mi corazón?


**POV´S SASUKE**

Aun recuerdo la frialdad de tus palabras, esas desgarradoras palabras que dijiste para mi aquella vez que me buscaste, ¿lo recuerdas no es así?, aquella vez que mate a Danzo, aquella vez en la que estuve a punto de matar a Sakura…yo lo recuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido esta mañana…

Estaba discutiendo con Kakashi, iba a atacarlo con Susano cuando mí vista comenzó a fallar acompañada de un dolor agudo en mi ojo izquierdo, como siempre la estúpida de Sakura se metió en mi camino, estaba realmente arto de ella, decidí darle fin, la tome bruscamente por el cuello y le arrebate el kunai con el que pensaba matarme, ¡iba a destrozarla!, pero apareciste tú, pude ver fácilmente un hilo de sangre cruzar frente a mí, y a pesar del fallo de mi vista puede ver con claridad el azul de tus ojos, estaba sorprendido por ello, sin embargo el ataque sorpresivo de Kakashi hizo que no me concentrara en nada mas salvo defenderme , de alguna manera quede frente a ustedes tres, el equipo siete estaba reunido de nuevo, o al menos eso fue lo que diste a entender, me reprendiste por haber tratado de matar a un miembro del equipo e inmediatamente te deje en claro que eso pertenecía al pasado, te vi dar dos pasos mas hacia adelante…

-Sasuke…

-Qué?

-Escuché la verdad sobre Itachi de un sujeto llamado Tobi (Dijiste en un tono serio lo cual es algo difícil de ver en ti, en ese momento abrí mis ojos un poco mas de lo normal, no dejabas de sorprenderme) No estoy seguro si lo que dijo es realmente verdad o no, pero eso no importa, lo que estas haciendo es comprensible (Justo en el momento en el que dijiste eso comencé a temblar, a temblar de coraje, mi odio por ti creció a un mas, apreté el puño con fuerza para tratar de contenerme)

-Naruto… (Dije con odio) Ya te lo dije antes, no tienes padres o parientes así que no te es posible entenderme. ¡Así que mantén la boca cerrada!

-¿¡Sabes todo lo que Naruto a pasado por ti!(Dijo Sakura, de nuevo esa maldita se metía donde la llamaban, apreté la quijada para no decirle nada en ese momento, como no vio respuesta de mi parte continuo hablando) No importa que rumor escuche de ti, él siempre ha pensado en ti como un amigo, mientras todos tratan de cazarte Naruto solo trata de rescatarte! Incluso ahora!

- Rescatarme? (Pregunte finalmente) de qué?

-Bueno… (Tan patética como siempre, no tenia idea de que decirme)…de

-La venganza (Interrumpiste sin mas, en ese momento puse mi vista sobre ti, algo en mi pecho comenzaba a dispararse en todas direcciones) Juro que te salvare del caos de la venganza

-No hay necesidad de eso(Conteste con mi prepotencia y cinismo conocido) ¡Todo ya ha sido acomodado para que mi venganza suceda! (En ese momento los vi tensarse y mi emoción creció, sonreí como solo los Uchiha podemos hacerlo y les confesé mi crimen) Justo hace un momento finalmente tuve la venganza de uno de los enemigos de Itachi (Dije después en tono serio, el solo recordar la manera en que ocurrió hacia que mi sangre ardiera de nuevo, mi mano se movió con ansias de destrozar algo para luego cerrase de nuevo) Mate a un anciano de alto rango de konoha, alguien llamado Danzo (Dije en tono serio, luego de eso los vi temblar, fue maravilloso! Así que sonreí con maldad para ustedes mientras levantaba mis manos!) Nunca antes me sentí como ahora, siento que el manchado nombre Uchiha comienza a ser limpiado! Siento que los Uchiha comienzan a ser libres de este mundo descompuesto!...ustedes no podrían entenderlo…..¿y no es exactamente lo que los ninjas de konoha querían hacer, lo que estoy haciendo yo?, ustedes siempre han despreciado y dejado abajo a los Uchiha, así que ayudare a borrar a los Uchiha de su memoria…..!LOS MATARE A TODOS, Y DESTRUIRE A KONOHA! (Dije extasiado mientras me mirabas fijamente) ¡romper todos los lazos con konoha es la ultima purificación! Y eso llevara a los Uchiha a su restauración

Luego de eso Kakashi me miro como cuando estaba en konoha, con culpa, luego los miro a ustedes, sabia que Kakashi me atacaría, así como tú, me emocione cuando te vi hacer dos kage-bunshin, y comencé a fastidiarme cuando Kakashi puso brazo frente a ti, te pidió huir junto con Sakura

-Pero Kakashi-sensei (Y ahí estaba de nuevo la molesta voz de la patética de Sakura)

-Si se quedan verán algo que no quieren ver (Dijo Kakashi con voz seria, les dio unas cuantas instrucciones mas y luego camino a paso lento hacia mi, yo creé un chidori en mí mano izquierda, Kakashi hizo lo mismo)

-Kakashi-sensei, ese "algo" que no quiero ver….¿Vas a matar a Sasuke verdad! (Dijiste con un tono de voz fuerte, Kakashi se limito a decirte que te fueras, apretaste los labios y luego un kage-bunshin se abalanzó sobre él mientras el segundo creaba una técnica en tu mano conocida para mí)

-Ahora es mi oportunidad! NO ME CONTENDRE!

Grite con fuerza mientras me echaba a correr de la misma manera que tú, venias hacia mi con esa tonta mirada que me sacaba de quicio, era igual que aquella vez, igual que en el valle del fin, los recuerdos de esa pelea se agrupaban en mi mente, uno tras otro me recordaban lo doloroso que eso había sido..

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡RASENGAN!

Chidori vs Rasengan, de nuevo se encontraban el uno al otro, así como nuestros puños, ¿por que todo contigo era de la misma manera? El impacto provoco que tu cabello se moviera en la misma dirección del viento, nada en ti había cambiado…podía leerte

-Sasuke….lo recuerdas verdad?, toda la aldea solía despreciarme por que tenia sellado al Kyuubi dentro de mi (Dijiste con melancolía mientras llevabas una mano a tu vientre, ¿por qué tenias que recordar eso? Dobe….sabes que ese tema es malo para ti) En ese entonces odiaba a la aldea también, e incluso pensé en vengarme (dijiste mientras me mirabas) solía creer que no tenia lazos con nadie (Dijiste con tristeza mientras bajas la mirada de nuevo, no me gustaba verte así, quise abrazarte pero me contuve) Hasta que te conocí a ti y a Iruka-sensei (sonreíste estúpidamente como solo tu sabes hacerlo) Estuve a punto de rendirme ante la desesperación, pero tu e Iruka-sensei me salvaron (Solo te escuchaba en silencio, no se por que me afectaba que dijeras eso) Siempre supe que habías estado solo, por eso al verte sentí que no era el único así, ambos éramos niños, ya al mirar atrás…yo tenia que vivir con lo de Kyuubi y tu con el destino de los Uchiha, es irónico que tuviéramos que vivir con cargas similares, para ser honesto, cuando te veía quería acercarme y charlar, pero era tímido, pensé que me entenderías, tal vez era miedo, al final me detuve, la razón es porque me sentía celoso porque eras bueno en todo, así que te hice mi rival (Tus palabras taladraban de manera hiriente mis oídos, me hacían sentir culpable, te vi sonreír, sonreír como solo sabias hacerlo frente a mi) Desde entonces tu has sido mi meta, quería ser fuerte y atractivo como tu, por eso siempre continúe siguiéndote…..Estoy realmente feliz de haberte conocido!(Dijiste con una sonrisa aun más grande)

-Naruto (En ese momento mi expresión cambio por una de coraje, quería que te callaras, que no me sonrieras, ¡que no me buscaras!)….no importa lo que digas ahora….no podrás cambiarme, voy a matar a todas las personas de konoha, ¡incluyéndote a ti!...y obtendré la venganza por el clan Uchiha

-Realmente es la única manera? (Preguntaste aun sonriendo, como es que puedes sonreírme así?)

- ¡Si, así que tus únicas opciones son matarme y convertirte en el héroe que salvo la villa, o ser asesinado por mi y ser conocido como un perdedor!

-Sasuke….yo no creo eso….No seré un perdedor o el héroe que te asesino! (Dijiste con tu azulina mirada fija en mí) ¡Ninguna de las dos cosas pasara!...Yo…

En ese momento deje de escuchar tu corazón, el ganador del chidori vs Rasengan estaba por decidirse, nunca supe cuando es que te volviste tan fuerte….ambos salimos disparados hacia el lado contrario, Kakashi te atrapo mientras Zetsu hacia lo mismo conmigo, luego de eso apareció Madara o Tobi, es así como tú lo conoces no?, como sea, dijo que él prepararía el escenario perfecto para ti y para mí, yo te mataría, me pidió que nos fuéramos pero en ese momento vi como te acercabas a mi mientras le decías algo a Kakashi, le pedí a Madara tiempo para escucharte, siempre era igual, por alguna estúpida razón por dentro quería escucharte así que me puse en pie

-Sasuke lo recuerdas?...recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el valle del fin? Eso acerca delos shinobis de alto nivel

-Cuando dos shinobis son de alto nivel pueden saber lo que el otro quiere decir con tan solo intercambiar unos cuantos golpes, no necesitan decir palabras (Conteste seguro de que era eso a lo que te referías)

-Enfrentándonos cara a cara, justo ahora, aprendimos algo solo por intercambiar unos golpes con el otro, eso quiere decir que somos shinobis de alto nivel. Tú y yo…..Sasuke… ¿pudiste leer lo que esta dentro de mi corazón?, lo pudiste leer, no es así?, que si tu y yo peleamos….ambos moriremos….Sasuke….ya no pienso seguirte mas (En ese momento sentí como algo dentro de mí pecho se rompía, por qué?, por que ese abismo me tragaba por dentro?) pero si atacas a konoha, me veré obligado a luchar contra ti, si piensas hacerlo guarda tu odio hasta entonces, y ese día suéltalo todo hacia mi…él único que puede con todo ese odio soy yo…. ¡solo yo puedo cumplir con ese deber! (en ese momento apreté fuertemente mi quijada, ¡te odiaba!, ¡Odiaba tu manera de hablar! ¡Odiaba que me conocieras!) Ese día….llevare la carga de tu odio y moriré contigo

-Que pasa contigo…Naruto… (Dije con la voz cargada de odio,¡ quería destrozarte!) ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI! ¡SOLO DILO! ¡¿Por qué ESTAS TAN OBSESIONADO CONMIGO!

-Por que tu eres mi amigo (El viento soplo como nunca y movió tus rubios cabellos mientras mis ojos se abrían a la par con mi boca) Sasuke…sabia desde que nos conocimos que me iba a tomar mas tiempo entenderte…la única manera en la que tú y yo lo hacemos es a través de los golpes" (Dijiste seguro mientras alzabas tu puño al frente) Como dije hace un momento, ya somos shinobis de alto nivel (Deje mi sorpresa a un lado y me concentre a mirarte con molestia) Yo aun no me rindo…¡VOY A TRAERTE DE VUELTA A KONOHA! Eso es algo a lo que nunca voy a renunciar! Bueno, ya es suficiente (Dijiste para luego soltar una carcajada) Ya nos entretuvimos bastante y un chico serio como yo dándote una conferencia no puede ser, no es mi estilo jeje (Mi expresión de enfado no cambiaba, maldito dobe) Si los dos acabamos muriendo (Dijiste mientras te rascabas la cabeza) Tu no serás un Uchiha y yo no seré un Jinchuriki de nueve colas (Tallabas disimuladamente tu ojo, estoy seguro que mientras decías todo eso estabas por llorar) Seremos libres de todas nuestras cargas y por fin seremos capaces de entendernos en el otro mundo"

-No pienso cambiar (Afile mi mirada) tampoco tengo interés en entenderte, y no planeo morir, tú eres el que va a morir aquí!

-Si yo muero los dos moriremos Sasuke

-Esta bien (Sonreí de medio lado divertido por tus palabras) entonces te matare yo primero! (estaba dispuesto a matarte ahí mismo)

-Esta claro que todavía no me conoces

-Esta bien Naruto, basta (Interrumpió Kakashi, odio cuando se meten en mis asuntos) Tu tienes tu preciado sueño de convertirte en hokage y no puedo dejar que Sasuke acabe con eso

-Como puedo ser hokage si no puedo salvar a mi amigo

Kakashi dio un paso al frente dispuesto a atacar pero Madara interrumpió, le advirtió que la técnica que pensaba usar no serviría con él, luego de eso nos fuimos, durante cinco noches no pude dormir salvo dos horas como máximo, cada vez que mis ojos se cerraban una imagen tuya aparecía, así como también las palabras dichas por ti ese día, aun no entendía el significado de ellas

-Si yo muero los dos moriremos Sasuke

Esa frase tuya estaba destrozando mi mente, me burlaba de mi mismo por pensar en una estupidez como esa, como es que si tu morirías yo moriría?, bueno solo que tus amigos con los que formaste lazos me asesinaran luego de que yo te destrozara, solo así yo moriría, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Luego de esos cinco días de insomnio para mi, la orden fue dada, la destrucción de konoha y la captura del Jinchuriki se llevaría a cabo, apenas pisamos la villa decidí ir a buscarte, había algo que quería preguntarte, una vez que te tuve en frente hice casi de todo menos preguntártelo, es irónico, ¿no crees?

Nunca quise decirte la verdadera razón por la cual me afecto tanto el que dijeras que no me perseguirías mas, para serte sincero ni yo mismo la sabia, ahora lo se, la razón por la cual me dolió tanto es por qué en mi interior tenia la esperanza de que al final de todo yo tuviera un lugar a donde volver, ese lugar eres tú Naruto

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta del verdadero significado de tus palabras "Si yo muero los dos moriremos Sasuke"…lo sabias desde el principio, ¿sabias de mis sentimientos y los aceptaste por que eran iguales a los tuyos verdad? (Mirando hacia la derecha) soy tan egoísta que no me permití a mi mismo darme cuenta antes…en verdad eres un usuratonkachi

¿Por que no me contestas?,¿ es tan malo estar conmigo?...¿debes sentir asco de mi verdad? te lastime demasiado…

¿Sabes?...desde que el filo de Kusanagi profano tu cuerpo, específicamente tu cuello, no ha dejado de llover, el sol y la luna llevan dos días sin salir, es tan triste ver un día y una noche así…¿ te dolió Naruto?,(voz quebrada) ¿dolió cuando corte tu cuello? (Acariciando los rubios cabellos del cuerpo que yacía sin vida a su lado)¿ Me perdonaras alguna día? (Sonrisa) Puedo jurar que si me escucharas ahora te burlarías de mi, tal vez hasta dirías "Los muertos no hablan teme"…..perdóname Naruto

**Fin de Pov´s Sasuke**

FLASH BACK

La orden fue dada, la destrucción de konoha y la captura del Jinchuriki se llevaría a cabo, el azabache tenia cinco días ansioso por ese momento, apenas puso un pie en la villa y ayudado por su capacidad ninja fue en busca del culpable de su remordimiento, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, lo encontró en aquel terreno solitario donde tuvo años atrás su primer entrenamiento oficial del equipo siete….el rubio estaba de pie y ocultaba su mirada en su flequillo…

-¿Es hoy verdad? (Dijo en un débil susurro) Hoy moriremos Sasuke (Levanto la mirada mientras sonreía con melancolía)

-Él único que morirá serás tu! (Dijo con molestia, por que ese tonto se empeñaba en decir que él también moriría?, él era un Uchiha! ¡Alguien tan simple como el rubio no podría matarlo ni en el mas bizarro de los sueños!)

Luego de eso se hundieron en un silencio sepulcral, no había nada más que decir, todo se había dicho anteriormente, era todo, era el final…

El rubio saco un kunai y se coloco en posición de ataque mientras el azabache empuñaba con sutileza a kusanagi, ambos se miraban fijamente esperando el momento justo para atacar… ¿como es que habían llegado a tales extremos?

Con una velocidad sorprendente se abalanzaron uno contra el otro dispuesto a cortar todo a su paso, la excelente defensa del azabache con su espada hizo imposible que el rubio lo tocara, retrocedieron en un salto mientras cada uno guardaba su arma a la par en que formaban una técnica familiar, la única técnica capaz de crear una comunicación entre ellos…

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡RASENGAN!

De nueva cuenta chidori vs Rasengan entraban en acción, el telón había sido levantado y para comodidad de ambos no había publico salvo ellos dos, así debía ser. Debido a la igualdad de fuerza ambos salieron disparados de lado contrario, se barrieron a lo largo del suelo cerca de diez metros, se levantaron lentamente mientras afilaban la mirada en busca de su oponente, una vez localizado comenzaron su andar de manera lenta, cada paso que daban hacia el frente les provocaba una sensación de tristeza, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, el azabache no quería mojarse así que por ello comenzó a correr mientras alzaba el puño, debía terminar con eso de una vez. El rubio respondió de la misma manera, el puño pálido del azabache se estrello estrepitosamente contra el puño bronceado del rubio, así una batalla de puño limpio dio inicio.

-Sasuke….recuerdas nuestra pelea anterior….leíste mi corazón cierto? (Decía el rubio mientras esquivaba una de las potentes patadas del azabache para luego responder con un puñetazo)

-No del todo (Esa pregunta había descolocado al azabache por lo cual se distrajo un poco, cosa que el rubio aprovecho para mandarlo al suelo con puñetazo en la mejilla derecha) a que viene eso ahora? (Dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre a la par en que se ponía de pie y sacaba de nueva cuenta su preciada espada)

-Hay algo que no escuchaste….no puedo morir sin decirlo (Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba de nueva cuenta un kunai)

-Entonces dilo antes de que te mate! (Grito el azabache mientras corría en dirección al rubio)

-Escuchaste cuando mi corazón dijo que no seria un perdedor ni que tampoco el héroe que te asesino? (Dijo el rubio mientras en un ágil movimiento tumbaba al azabache para poco después colocarse sobre él a ahorcajadas a la par en que ceñía su kunai contra el níveo cuello de su oponente)

-Lo recuerdo (Dijo con fastidio mientras invertía las posiciones con el rubio, ahora su kusanagi era la que amenazaba con destrozar el fino cuello del rubio) Pero a aquí termina todo (Dijo mientras levantaba un poco su espada para dar un corte certero al chico debajo de él)

-Dije que no pasaría por que yo (En ese momento el azabache dejo ir con toda su fuerza el filo de kusanagi contra el rubio) Te amo (la sangre corría libremente por la herida reciente mientras el azabache temblaba, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿"Te amo" fue lo que dijo?)

El azabache se tiro junto al cuerpo del rubio, solo estaba ahí llorando en silencio, ¿así que era eso?…la sensación de opresión en el pecho que sentía desde que pisó Konoha era eso, amor, ahora entendía, ¡se sentía estúpido! Se suponía que el dobe era ese que yacía muerto junto a él, ¿entonces por qué…por qué ahora ese rubio estúpido parecía más listo que él?

Luego de un tiempo se decidió a mirar al rubio, su herida ya no sangraba, ¿se habría desangrado por completo ya? Se puso en pie y tomo al rubio en brazos y se dirigió al único lugar en donde llego sentirse a salvo, el barrio Uchiha. Entro a su antigua casa y fue escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, recostó con delicadeza y sutileza inigualable el cuerpo frio del rubio y seguido de eso se acostó junto a él

-Estas frio Naruto (Dijo en un débil susurro) Te ayudare a entrar en calor (Dijo con la voz quebrada mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente) ¿Sabes? Aun recuerdo la frialdad de tus palabras, esas desgarradoras palabras que dijiste para mi aquella vez que me buscaste, ¿lo recuerdas no es así?, aquella vez que mate a Danzo, aquella vez en la que estuve a punto de matar a Sakura, yo lo recuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido esta mañana…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Hokage-sama los hemos encontrado (Dijo Inuzuka mientras entraba dando un portazo a la oficina de la rubia voluptuosa)

-¿Donde están? (Pregunto mientras se ponía en pie)

-No lo creerá Hokage-sama

-¡Habla ya Kiba!

-En el barrio Uchiha, en la casa de Sasuke

-¡Vamos para allá inmediatamente!

La rubia salió seguida del chico perro, durante el camino le pregunto como estaban pero el chico se negó a contestar , solo se limitaba a decir: "perdón, tal vez si hubiéramos llegado antes", lo cual hacia que la rubia estuviera por enloquecer , esas palabras no le gustaban para nada, pero le gusto mucho menos el ver a todos los shinobis de konoha reunidos con cara de tristeza fuera de la casa, entro a paso rápido preguntando a Sai (El cual estaba al pie de la escalera) "¿Donde están?", "Arriba, primera habitación a la derecha", se limito a contestar el azabache.

Cada escalón que subía se le hacia una eternidad, sentía como su corazón estaba por salirse de su lugar. Abrió la puerta de un portazo y lo que vio la dejo sin habla, retrocedió un par de pasos para luego dejarse caer al suelo rompiendo en llanto.

Por primera vez luego de dos días, el sol salía de apoco de entre las nubes grises que apenas se dignaban a retirarse, los débiles rayos comenzaban a apoderarse de la habitación que una vez perteneció al azabache, dichos rayos de luz danzaban débiles hacia la única cama de esa habitación, dieron unos cuantos pasos (tal vez de un vals) sobre los cuerpos fríos que yacían sin vida ahí, un grito desgarrador por parte de la rubia cerro el telón de esa escena.

Todos los aldeanos y shinobis de konoha, así como los visitantes de aldeas ajenas (Mas no enemigas) vestían de negro para la ceremonia…

"En memoria de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto" era lo que una letra en negrita y cursiva dejaba ver sobre una lapida.

¿Por que debía ser?... bueno…Uzumaki lo dijo una vez, tal vez en el otro mundo puedan entenderse….


End file.
